


The List

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, F/M, Office Sex, Seduction, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: One day, Erin finds a mysterious list on Robert California's desk, and her curiosity leads to an unexpected encounter. Robert wants to check off the items on his list. Pam suspects Robert's intentions.
Relationships: Pam Beesly/Robert California, Robert California/Erin Hannon
Comments: 38
Kudos: 22





	1. Erin

**Author's Note:**

> This may be OOC, but it's fan fiction and this is how it plays out in my head. I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Office (US) or the characters and I do not make a profit. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

Erin was at the front desk as usual, printing a few event posters for a bowling night the staff was having next week. When the posters were finished, she collected them from the printer tray and looked around for push pins. She couldn’t find any, so she went to the bulletin board; there were no extras available on the board. Not having push pins was a serious concern for an office, so Erin figured she should mention it to Robert California, who was running things lately. She nervously stepped up to his doorway and knocked on the doorframe to announce her presence. Robert looked up and gave her a smile. He just stared at her, waiting for her to explain why she was there.

“Um…We don’t have any push pins, and I need to hang up these posters for the bowling night. Should I use tape?” Erin said.

“I have push pins. How many do you need?” Robert said, retrieving a box of pins from his drawer.

“Uh—” Erin began, but Robert counted aloud as he placed the pins on the desk. He proceeded to give her exactly six pins, then he closed the box and put it back in his drawer.

“There.” Robert said with finality.

“…Thanks.” Erin said; she carefully gathered the six pins and left his office to complete her poster-hanging task.

Later on that day, she needed to replace the toner in the photocopier, and she went all over the place looking for it. She couldn’t find any, which presented another serious problem for an office. Erin approached Robert as he was on his way to his office.

“Excuse me, Robert, but we don’t have any toner. I need some for the photocopier. Can you please put an order in?” Erin said.

Robert very lightly put his hand on the small of her back and ushered her into his office.

“It’s in my desk.” Robert said, then he got it for her.

Erin wondered why Robert had supplies in his office rather than on the shelves where they should be. She supposed it was just his eccentricity. Unbeknownst to her, Robert was creating a monopoly on supplies she needed so that she would frequently come into his office. She would have no choice but to come to him.

“Thank you, that’s a big help.” Erin said, then she exited his office.

Robert smirked slightly to himself and went back to writing notes.

The rest of the shift, Erin automatically went to Robert for supplies instead of wasting her time trying to find them elsewhere. She felt a bit more comfortable going into his office and interacting with him. She stepped into his doorway and smiled proudly as he looked up at her.

“I need _two_ paper clips, please.” Erin said; she had caught on to his method.

“Wonderful.” Robert said approvingly; he handed her two paperclips.

“Thanks, Robert.” She said happily.

“You’re welcome.” He said.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next day, Erin couldn’t find any hole-punchers, and when she glanced into Robert California’s office, she saw the three-hole puncher of her dreams on his desk. He wasn’t in at the moment, so she walked in and used it to punch the newly printed meeting agendas. As she was about to leave, she noticed another one of Robert’s handwritten lists of names, only this time, it had her name and Pam’s on a blank sheet of paper. She wondered if it was another list according to coolness, or possibly a list to decide who was the better front desk employee.

“Help yourself.” Robert said, scaring the life out of her.

Erin whirled around and put her hand over her racing heart.

“Oh my god, you scared me.” Erin exclaimed.

Robert was thrilled; Erin had walked into his fun little trap and he could get her in his office with the door closed.

“I don’t know why people around here seem to be afraid of me…” Robert said, closing the door and smiling gently.

Erin was still anxious, so Robert tried to convince her he was harmless.

“I’m a big softie. Except where it counts, of course…” Robert said, now sitting on the edge of his desk, right beside her.

 _Did he really just say that?_ Erin wondered.

“In fact, let me just say, I’m so horny lately that I’m pretty much hard all the time.” Robert said.

Erin stared at him with her mouth agape for several moments.

“Um. Okay.” She said awkwardly.

Robert chuckled and tilted his to study her.

“I see you’ve discovered my list. It’s a very short list, unfortunately.” He said.

Erin eagerly awaited an explanation for the list, but Robert wasn’t forthcoming.

“…What uh…is it for? The list?” She asked.

“Can’t you guess?” He asked.

“No.” She said.

“Hm.” He responded.

Erin was getting desperate to find out what her name was doing with Pam’s on a piece of paper. They just stared at each other.

“Did I mention how sexually frustrated I am?” Robert asked.

Erin saw an opportunity to be chummy with him; maybe if she related to him, he’d open up and tell her about the list.

“Yeah. I totally understand. I’m horny all the time, too. I haven’t had sex in _ages_.” Erin said, then she chuckled wryly.

Robert’s expression changed from playful to serious.

“You shouldn’t have told me that, Erin.” Robert said in a low voice.

Erin started blushing.

“Oh, I just thought, since we were sharing—” She said.

“What I mean is…you’ve made me _very_ _hard_.” He said.

“ _Oh_ …” She responded; she wasn’t expecting to get so aroused when he said it, but she did.

Robert noticed that Erin curiously looked down at the front of his trousers to see if it was true. Her cheeks turned rosier as she discovered it was indeed true. His boxers provided no restriction or coverage of his erection, and his trousers were tented. Good thing the office blinds were closed.

“Um…” Erin began uncertainly.

“Do you want to see it?” Robert asked seductively.

Erin was sorely tempted. She was also mentally kicking herself; this was her _boss_ , Robert California, the eccentric, bizarre man everyone was weirded out by.

“I…” She began, staring at his clothed erection.

Robert undid his belt first; Erin was still staring. She looked intrigued, to say the least, so he continued. He unbuttoned his trousers and then slowly, tantalizingly pulled his zipper down. Erin felt herself becoming more aroused to the point where she actually wanted to have sex with Robert. She didn’t know why exactly, but she couldn’t help it. Despite his weirdness and inappropriate behaviour, she was attracted to him. Erin was in suspense when Robert stopped and studied her face again.

“Put the papers down and let me see your underwear. It’s only fair.” Robert said.

Erin acted before thinking; she placed the papers on his desk, lifted up her skirt and looked at him. His expression was ravenous now as he stared at her turquoise bikini-style panties.

“Very good…now take them off.” Robert said.

“I thought you were gonna show me—” Erin said.

“—If you show me yours first.” He said persuasively.

At this point, Erin was determined to get the show Robert promised her, so she pulled her panties down and stepped out of them. Her short pencil skirt wasn’t made of stretchy material, so it stayed bunched up high on her hips. Robert made a quiet throaty sound of approval. He stood up from the edge of the desk and pulled down his trousers and boxers in one motion. He held his shirt out of the way, displaying his impressive cock to her. Erin blinked and blushed at the sight; she also felt herself getting wet in anticipation.

“Now what?” Erin asked breathily—and submissively.

“Now, we fuck like crazy.” Robert said plainly.

“Um…Okay.” She said timidly; she wanted to go ahead with it, even though it was crazy and beyond inappropriate.

Robert took his glasses off and placed them on one of the chairs, then he grabbed Erin and pulled her to him. She whimpered in surprise as he captured her mouth in a heated, needy kiss. Erin couldn’t believe she was doing this, but it was exciting. She was progressively getting more horny and she began craving him. She enthusiastically returned his kiss and clutched his shirt while he groped and massaged her butt cheeks. Erin could feel Robert’s erection against her abdomen and she wanted it between her legs. She stood on her tiptoes to try and press her sensitive flesh against him but it didn’t work, so she whined frustratedly.

“Easy, baby…” Robert soothed.

Erin was turned on by his voice and the way he talked to her. She felt him reach between their bodies and then his fingers gently pressed against her intimate area. He wiggled his fingers back and forth, stimulating her clit, and her knees felt wobbly. Erin timidly kissed Robert, and he answered the kiss by nudging her entrance with the tip of his finger. She felt it enter her a little, and she knew he could feel how wet she was.

Robert felt Erin’s slippery fluid and her tight walls on his finger. His cock twitched at the feeling. She was trembling and holding onto his polo shirt for dear life. Robert slid his finger deeper as he erotically bit her neck, and she gasped. He moved his finger in and out, and she kept getting wetter. She was ready, and he couldn’t wait any longer.

Erin felt Robert withdraw his finger, then she found herself pushed back against the office door with Robert positioning his cock between her legs. She eagerly lifted her leg and whimpered shakily when she felt the head of his cock rub her clit. He then guided it to her opening and roughly thrust inside.

~ ~ ~

Out in the main office, everyone heard a strange bang against Robert’s door.

“What the hell?” Dwight said.

“Are they okay in there?” Pam asked.

They heard a sexual mewl from Erin.

“I’d say they’re okay.” Jim said, wide-eyed.

Andy became jealous and got up from his chair, but Kevin stopped him from going towards Robert’s office.

“Just let it happen, man.” Kevin said.

“She’s obviously enjoying it. Sorry, Andy…” Oscar said sheepishly.

Andy sat back down in a huff.

~ ~ ~

“Oh god…Robert…” Erin moaned breathily; she was still pressed against the door.

“Ohh fuck yes…that’s it, baby…” Robert said intensely; he felt Erin’s tight walls open up and become more slippery with his thrusts.

“Mm!” She whimpered in pleasure.

“Come here.” He said breathlessly, then he picked her up by her ass and laid her on the desk.

Erin was surprised by being carried and put on the desk, but the sex felt even better now. She was able to relax more and Robert was able to adjust his angle and pace. He thrust faster and she felt overwhelming tingles of pleasure that made her weak. He was rubbing her g-spot. Erin moaned and tried to grab onto something, anything on the desk, but she ended up knocking the hole-puncher and stapler off. Robert didn’t care about his desk; his list also went flying off. He could check Erin off the list now…

“Oh my god…oh my god…Robert…” Erin chanted in bliss.

Robert groaned in response and thrust faster; he felt Erin tensing up and trembling. Her slippery walls were tightly pumping his cock. Erin was in disbelief at the dizzying new heights of pleasure she was experiencing. She never guessed Robert California would be the best lover she ever had, but he was. She spent minutes on the verge of climaxing, in almost constant orgasmic pleasure. They were sweating and her butt was stuck to the desk. Robert leaned further over her and held onto the edge of the desk for leverage to thrust very quickly. He loved hearing Erin’s breathless mewling, and feeling her silky walls tugging at his cock.

“Good girl…you’re so good…” Robert said breathlessly.

Erin’s breath caught as she suddenly reached a powerful orgasm; she panted and dug her nails into Robert’s back. She was lost in ecstasy for several long moments, then she became aware that Robert was still going strong. She didn’t know how, since he was so horny. He lifted up a bit and reached down to press her extremely sensitive clit. Erin involuntarily shook and made loud whimpering sounds until she orgasmed again. Robert was satisfied now that she was a trembling, weak puddle beneath him, and he let himself get closer. He lost his rhythm and grunted as he reached the brink; he thrust deep and groaned as he spurted inside her with intense pleasure. Erin felt Robert thrust a few more times, and it turned her on because she could feel his slippery semen. Good thing she was on birth control. They eventually both sighed and Robert lifted up to look at her.

Erin was dazed and awestruck as she looked up at Robert; he had a satisfied expression, with the slightest smug smirk appearing.

“Did you like that?” Robert asked.

“Yes.” Erin said honestly.

“Good. I did too.” He said.

Robert then withdrew from her and grabbed some tissues; he put them against her crotch, so she sat up and held them there while he fixed his clothes. Erin was still astonished while Robert got back to normal. He wiped the sweat from his face and put his glasses back on.

“Well. I have to use the restroom and get back to work.” Robert said.

“Oh. Right. Okay.” Erin said.

Erin got off the desk and put the tissues in the garbage. She quickly put her panties on and pulled her skirt down while Robert tidied his desk.

“Um…I dunno if I can go back out there.” Erin said embarrassedly.

“Sure you can. Nothing will happen. No one would dare say anything.” Robert said.

That was true, she realized. She nodded nervously and blushed as she left his office. She forgot the papers she went in there with, and Robert handed them to her just outside his doorway. He didn’t care what people thought; he casually walked away to go to the bathroom. Erin, on the other hand, was mortified by the stares she was getting from her colleagues. She tried to speak but couldn’t at first, so she cleared her throat.

“…I needed a hole-puncher.” Erin said.

Dwight snorted loudly at the innuendo, and everyone pursed their lips in an effort not to smile or laugh. Erin continued blushing and went to the women’s washroom to tidy herself—and hide for a while.

(To Be Continued…)


	2. Pam

Pam noticed that it had been a while and Erin still hadn’t returned from the bathroom. Robert was already back at his desk, looking smug and much calmer than he usually did. Pam decided to go check on Erin. She went into the women’s washroom and stood in front of the only closed stall.

“Erin? It’s Pam. Are you okay?” Pam said gently.

The stall door opened and Erin made eye contact, although she was still embarrassed.

“I’m just worried about what everyone thinks.” Erin said.

Pam waved her hand dismissively.

“It’s fine. We were surprised, that’s all. Especially ‘cause it was…in the office, during the shift…but you’re two consenting adults and sometimes people just get a bit carried away.” Pam said.

Erin chuckled.

“Yeah. I really got carried away. Robert was sitting there on his desk, and he got an erection, and then he unzipped his pants…he wanted to see my underwear, so I showed him…he told me to take them off, then he showed me his dick. He’s really hot. I just got this _urge_ and we ended up screwing.” Erin rambled excitedly.

Pam listened with her eyebrows raised; she was getting mental images of Robert California taking his cock out. Surprisingly, the images weren’t offensive to her.

“Wow. Sounds like you had fun.” Pam said amusedly.

“Oh my gosh, yes. I can honestly say Robert was the best lover I’ve ever had. I think he found my g-spot.” Erin said.

“Hmm.” Pam responded.

They just stared at each other for several seconds while Erin daydreamed again and Pam tried to imagine Robert’s manhood.

“…Have you experienced that before?” Erin asked.

“Uh, I’m not really sure. The sex with Jim is good…” Pam said.

“That doesn’t sound very convincing.” Erin said.

“It’s good. Just…he’s such a nice, sweet man…he won’t get rough even when I ask him to.” Pam said.

“Oh. Robert certainly got rough enough with me. He pushed me against the door and put me on his desk. It was so hot.” Erin said.

“Hm.” Pam responded interestedly.

“Thanks for checking on me, and listening to me. I think I’m ready to go back out there.” Erin said.

“No problem. Yeah, let’s get back to work.” Pam said, turning to leave.

“Wait, one more thing, before I forget…” Erin said.

Pam turned back to Erin.

“What?” Pam probed.

“Your name was on a list in Robert’s office. My name was on it, too. Nobody else’s. He didn’t say what it was for, but…I think it was like…we’re the most attractive or something.” Erin said.

Pam smirked and chuckled.

“Seriously? He’s such a weirdo.” Pam said amusedly; secretly, she was intrigued and flattered.

“I know. But…he’s a sexy weirdo.” Erin said.

Pam smirked again and they left the bathroom. She watched Erin sit behind the front desk, then as she filled a small cup with water from the cooler, she could sense someone watching her. Pam glanced around and noticed Robert staring at her from inside his office. Their eyes met and he smiled at her, so she gave him a small smile in return. Her cup suddenly overflowed and she let go of the lever. Pam dumped some water out into the cooler and carefully sipped it; she looked at Robert again, and he had a smug expression on his face.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The entire staff was at the bowling alley the following week for their bowling night social. Pam and Jim had a babysitter, so they were both there. Pam noticed that Erin seemed to be trying to get Robert’s attention; she occasionally succeeded. However, Pam felt like _she_ was his target lately; her mind went back to the mysterious list Erin had told her about. She tried to forget about it. Pam realized it was her turn, so she went up and chose a bowling ball, but it was too heavy. She dropped it when she lowered her hand, before she had the chance to swing her arm.

Robert saw an opportunity with Pam, so he stepped close to her once she embarrassedly retrieved the dropped ball. She became startled by him.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. I was just going to suggest a different ball. May I take this from you?” Robert said.

Pam handed him the too-heavy bowling ball.

“See, this one is very heavy. It requires more grip-strength. You need to know _just_ where to put your fingers and how hard to press…to get a good grip.” Robert said softly.

Pam watched Robert gently insert his fingers into the holes; she saw him move his fingers in and out in an extremely suggestive manner. She couldn’t quite believe his audacity, so her mouth dropped open slightly.

“Uh…right. Thanks.” Pam said.

Robert put that ball down and picked up a smaller, lighter purple one and handed it to her.

“Try that.” Robert said.

Pam put her fingers in the holes and successfully held the ball.

“See? When you have the right fit, not too big, not too small…it feels… _much_ better, doesn’t it, darling?” Robert said seductively.

Pam was surprised by how that made her feel; she felt like she was getting aroused.

“Um…Yes. Thank you, Robert. I’ll use this one.” Pam said.

Jim stepped up to them.

“What’s up?” Jim asked.

“I was simply helping with Pam’s choice of balls.” Robert said.

Jim smirked humorously.

“Okie dokie.” Jim said.

The two men watched Pam hit some of the pins. She turned around and smiled at them.

“Yay. I did it.” Pam said.

“Awesome.” Jim said.

“That’s wonderful. I’m glad I could help.” Robert said.

Robert realized that Jim was glued to Pam’s side, so he went to talk with Dwight. Pam kept glancing over at him, which surprised him. He wondered if his plan to entice her was working. Erin kept looking at him, too; he’d _love_ to fuck her again, but first, he wanted to check Pam off his list. He had to juggle keeping Erin sweet towards him by giving her enough attention, and trying to seduce Pam.

As the bowling social finished, Robert could tell that he wouldn’t be bedding Pam tonight as he’d hoped; Jim was still in the way. He would have to wait for another opportunity. He sighed disappointedly, but then he approached Erin. She was eager and hopeful as she looked at him; he would grab this opportunity with both hands…

“Why don’t we spend some time together at my place?” Robert rumbled quietly in Erin’s ear.

Erin nodded enthusiastically, so he put his arm around her waist and ushered her out to his car.

Pam saw the two leave together and she was strangely envious, but she dismissed the feeling immediately.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Later that night, when Pam and Jim went to bed, she was feeling horny but she decided not to initiate sex. She was in the mood to have hot, passionate, wild sex, and she knew Jim wouldn’t go for that. She fell asleep and straight into Robert California’s lap. Pam dreamt that she was sitting on Robert’s lap, grinding her butt against his hard bulge, teasing him. They somehow went from that to screwing on the floor. Pam was on her back with her legs spread wide, and Robert was thrusting into her. When she woke up from her dream, she was even hornier. She felt embarrassed and guilty for dreaming about Robert. Pam put her hands on her flushed cheeks to cool them, then she looked over at Jim, who was still asleep. It was his day off, so he could sleep in. She got out of bed without waking him and started getting ready for work. For some reason, she found herself choosing her nicest bra and panties.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Robert sauntered into the workplace at almost lunchtime, and upon going into the office, he noticed Jim wasn’t there. He looked around.

“Good morning, Robert.” Erin said with a smirk; they’d spent the night together.

“Ah, good morning, Erin. Is Jim not in today?” Robert said.

“Nope. He’s got the day off.” Erin said.

“Hm.” Robert responded thoughtfully.

Robert was thinking about how he could seize the Jim-less time with Pam. He went into his office to drop off his jacket and portfolio, then he went to Pam’s desk and leaned close. She didn’t back away, which she normally always did when he infringed on her personal space. They seemed to be making progress.

“Would you do me a favour, Pamela?” Robert asked quietly.

Pam felt a bit flustered, and she glanced around embarrassedly.

“Um…okay…what is it?” Pam said.

“I need you…to locate some hardcopies of profit margins from five years ago. I imagine they’re in the storage closet. Would you be a dear and have a quick look before your lunch break?” He said softly.

Pam checked her watch.

“Uh, well it’s lunch time really soon. But I can start searching and then go off on break.” She said.

“Excellent. Thank you.” He said.

Pam nodded and then she just studied Robert as he lingered for a few moments. She recalled her sexy dream and how aroused it made her. Why did she feel this way? Robert California was a total creep, and she had Jim. She was mad at herself for being so ridiculous, but deep down, she knew that some of her sexual needs weren’t being met. Pam checked her watch again, then she left the office to go to the storage closet. She approached a shelf where some boxes of archived files sat.

Pam hauled a heavy box off the shelf and placed it on the floor, where she opened the lid. She rifled through file folders, reading the titles, looking for profit margins. She was facing away from the door, so when she heard a sound, she quickly turned around. Robert stepped into the storage closet and closed the door behind him. He then advanced on her until she gently backed into the wall. She was blushing and breathing rapidly in her nervousness.

“Any luck finding the papers, Pam?” Robert asked casually, although he was inappropriately close in front of her.

“Not yet.” Pam said tensely.

“Hm. That’s okay. I didn’t really need them.” He said, raking his eyes over her body.

“Oh. Okay. Well…I should take my lunch break then…” She said.

Robert looked at his watch, then he gazed into her eyes.

“We’ve got time…” He said quietly.

“…For what?” She asked.

“This.” He said, lightly grasping her hips and pulling her to him; she gasped.

“Robert, this is wrong.” She said.

“Because you don’t want it?” He asked.

Pam didn’t say anything; she couldn’t say that she didn’t want it, because she kind of did. Robert was encouraged by her silence.

“ _Oh_ …so you _do_ want it?” Robert said seductively as he held her hips and pressed his hard bulge against her.

“I…we can’t.” Pam said weakly.

“We can. Nobody has to know, if you can keep quiet while I fuck you…” He said lustfully.

Pam couldn’t believe this was happening, but her body was responding to Robert as she felt his hands on her hips, and the hardness of his cock through their clothes. She was sorely tempted and getting extremely aroused.

“But it’s wrong.” Pam said breathily, trying to keep her morality intact—and failing.

“Just pretend it never happened.” Robert said.

Robert was sure Pam was on the verge of accepting his advances. He slowly moved his hands to her butt and pulled her closer, then he tantalizingly brushed his lips over hers.

“Have you not been sending me signals?” Robert asked.

“I dunno…” Pam said shyly.

“I think you _have_.” He rumbled.

Pam didn’t say anything, but she allowed Robert to take her hand; he then guided it to the bulge in his trousers. She felt embarrassed as well as terribly guilty, but she was having a hard time resisting. Her body wanted this. She was wet and ready, and the feel of his erection in his pants was driving her crazy. When Robert let go of her hand, Pam rubbed him, timidly moving her palm up and down overtop the soft material of his trousers. A moment later, Robert had his hand under her skirt and he was pressing in circles against the damp crotch of her panties. Pam breathed shakily and it seemed like reality fell away. She wanted to forget her morals and responsibilities for now and satisfy her urges. She was always the good girl, the goodie-two-shoes; why couldn’t she be a bad girl just once in her life?

Pam was too shy to say it, but she wanted Robert to fuck her. She used actions instead of words to let him know. She undid his belt and unzipped his pants. Robert was beyond thrilled; he quickly undid the button on his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. Pam looked down and stared lustfully at his erection, then she lifted her skirt and pulled her light pink panties down. Robert watched as Pam stepped out of her shoes and the panties. Her skirt was still covering her intimate area.

“Let me see you.” Robert said lustfully.

Pam decided to get her skirt out of the way completely; she unzipped it and took it off, which obviously pleased Robert immensely, judging by his expression. She reached for his cock and grasped it, which made him groan quietly. It was warm and very hard, and she wanted it inside her. Pam stroked Robert’s shaft, then she caressed the head of his cock. She elicited some fluid from the tip, so she swiped her thumb over it, spreading it to lubricate him. Neither of them could wait any longer.

Robert watched raptly as Pam leaned back against the wall behind her. She lifted her leg and placed her foot on one of the shelves of the storage unit, revealing her intimate flesh as an invitation. He stepped closer and guided his weeping tip up and down her folds. Pam whimpered and trembled from the intense pleasure as she felt Robert’s slippery tip going over her clit and rubbing her opening. She clutched a shelf with one hand while clutching Robert’s shoulder with the other. He grunted subtly as he pressed into her tight entrance; she was tense at first, but as he kept nudging her, she relaxed and allowed him to go deep inside her. They both moaned softly. He paused for a few moments to let her adjust, then he began giving her quick, deep thrusts, being almost too rough. It suited Pam just fine. She’d been wanting to be taken roughly for a long time, and she was finally getting it. It was hard to keep quiet as Robert’s rough thrusts stole her breath and made her get lost in bliss, but she managed to stifle her mewls and whimpers.

Robert felt Pam quivering as he held her with one arm around her waist. His other hand was on the wall to support himself. She was making the sweetest little sounds in his ear, so he looked at her face. It was exactly how he imagined; she was concentrating with her eyes closed, her cheeks were pink, and she looked like she was in ecstasy.

“…Faster…” Pam whispered.

Robert gladly obliged and quickened his pace. She panted and whimpered breathily. He felt her walls tightening on his cock, and she was still getting wetter.

Pam listened to Robert’s heavy breathing, and felt his grasp on her waist become stronger. He gave her faster, shallower thrusts, and the head of his cock was slipping over an extra sensitive spot on her front wall. She realized this was her g-spot, and she’d never felt that stimulation before. Erin was right about how good the sex was; Robert clearly had a special talent when it came to rubbing g-spots. And it was fantastic. Over and over again, she felt like she was about to climax, but it was just that amazing tingle of pleasure from her g-spot. It made her weak, so she wrapped her arms around Robert’s neck to hold onto him. Robert heard Pam’s breaths become ragged and erratic; he continued the fast pace and shallow thrusting, and she soon gasped and stifled a very sexual moan. Pam reached a deep, powerful orgasm that rippled through her body. She held onto Robert otherwise her knees might buckle.

Robert was so aroused by Pam’s climax, and her silky walls were pumping his cock so tightly, he came a few moments after her. He moaned breathily as the intense pleasure hit him, and he stayed deep as he spurted strongly into her. Their orgasms lasted a while, then they started to catch their breath. Pam was thanking her lucky stars that she was currently on birth control. She felt Robert soften inside her and he moved in and out, giving her extra pleasure. It felt slippery and erotic. It turned her on again, so she writhed against him, grinding her hips.

“Good girl…Take what you want…Come for me…” Robert rumbled softly in encouragement.

Pam was heading for another climax, but it was elusive. She pouted slightly as Robert pulled out, but then she sighed in pleasure as she felt him slipping against her clit. It took mere seconds, then she orgasmed. Afterwards, she became too sensitive, so Robert smirked and stepped away from her. He grabbed some tissues from a box on the shelf and handed them to her, so she used them to dry herself. Now that she was satisfied, Pam felt sick with guilt. She couldn’t believe she just did that. She and Robert fixed their clothes and made themselves look as presentable and put-together as possible, then they studied each other.

“We both needed that, Pam. It was simply a physical thing.” Robert said.

Pam gave him a sullen, worried look, and avoided eye contact.

“It’s just sex. It’s perfectly natural. We have needs. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Robert said.

“I did do something wrong, Robert. Horribly wrong.” Pam finally said.

Robert tilted his head and sighed; Pam wasn’t able to rationalize this like he was.

“It never happened. Erase it from your memory and move on.” Robert said pragmatically.

Pam was doubtful she could just forget about this, but she would try, for the sake of her family. She would pretend it never happened, rather than let the guilt eat away at her. She nodded shyly.

“Okay.” Pam said.

Robert nodded.

“Good. I’ll go out first.” Robert said.

“Okay.” Pam said.

Robert left the storage closet and eventually Pam did, too. She took a bathroom break and had a quick lunch, then she approached Robert.

“I never found those files you wanted. They weren’t in there.” Pam said convincingly.

“Oh, never mind. It’s not important.” Robert said just as convincingly.

Pam nodded and went to work at her desk.

Robert opened his desk drawer, retrieved the sheet of paper and checked Pam off the list. He folded the paper and placed it in his inner jacket pocket as a secret reminder of his conquests. Erin came into his office and coyly stepped very close to him as he sat at his desk.

“It’s still lunch hour…Wanna go somewhere private with me?” Erin said quietly.

Robert smiled.

“I’m feeling a little tired at the moment. Mid-day slump. But I _promise_ , after work, I’ll take you home with me and satisfy your _every_ need, my sweet girl.” Robert said suavely.

Erin giggled.

“Okay. After work it is!” She said excitedly, then she left his office.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's far-fetched or OOC for Pam, but it was fun to write. I hope you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
